


Hunted

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Costume, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori wears a costume that Rin can’t get enough of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed by - anilinsan.tumblr.com

“Nitori, come out.” Rin says in exasperation, rapping on the bathroom door for the millionth time. His head hits the wood and he sighs heavily.

“Come on, it’s been ages.” He implores, but no reply comes.

It’s the night of the dress up mixer and all of his Iwatobi friends will be here, along with his sister and a few of her friends. That doesn’t particularly make him happy, but since Mikoshiba graduated it isn’t so troublesome, not that he doesn’t have to deal with the oaf during the holidays. Why his sister chose to date him, Rin will never know.

“Ai, it’s our last party.” He knocks again and this time he hears a rustle of fabric. Promising, perhaps?

A muffled, “It’s _your_ last party,” comes through the closed door and Rin is certain that he hears Nitori’s sulking tone. So maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say after all.

Nevertheless, the door clicks open in the next moment as Ai says, “Promise you won’t laugh.”

“I promise I-” Rin begins, but his voice fails him and his boyfriend comes into view. A blush rises to his neck as he takes him in. Does Ai realise what temptation this is? They will never get to the mixer at this rate!

“ _Fuck_ Ai,” falls from his lips. “Where did you get that?” He questions, motioning for his lover to come closer. Nitori does with a slow nod, padding forward and really living up to the name of the costume.

He’s the image of a rabbit. A fluffy, scantily clad rabbit. Rin is certain that this is a costume for a woman and now he thinks he knows why Nagisa insisted that he wear a hunting outfit, coupled with a net.

Rin is a rabbit catcher.

“Nagisa-kun gave it to me. It doesn’t fit very well, though.” Nitori murmurs, looking down at the body suit that stops just below his taut behind. There is a little fluffy tail attached that is much too tantalising and the ears and gloves are all too much.

“It fits fucking perfect.” Rin breathes, stepping forward. His boyfriend doesn’t allow it, though, ducking beneath his arm and scampering to the middle of the room.

“Rin, we have to go.” Ai says, looking at the clock on their desk.

“Like hell we do! You’re not going anywhere looking like that!” He growls, marching closer with narrowed eyes of red. Suddenly, he is very wary of wandering looks. Ai is way too sexy for his own good.

Blue eyes widen and moisture begins to collect noticeably. Nitori’s head lowers and he holds his hands together pitifully.

“I knew I looked bad.” He murmurs, sniffling. “I wanted to look good for Rin, since it was our last.”

It only causes Rin to be _more_ annoyed and his heart clenches at the reminder that this is his last year. Damn that Nagisa. He _knew_ that Rin wouldn’t be able to resist Nitori like this. He bets that little mischief maker is spiking the communal punch as he thinks, or maybe he won’t come at all. Whatever the case, this is a ploy to keep Rin at Nitori’s side.

There’s no way he is leaving this room without catching his rabbit and marking him up completely. Everyone might know that they are together, but he has to fucking make sure.

“You look perfect. I already said so.” Rin tells him quickly, grasping at Ai’s waist and pulling him closer. The action is soft despite his want to be carnal. Hands slide up the side of the suit and back down to land on bare upper thighs. Then, in a quick action, he pulls Ai flush against him so that his lover can _feel_ what he is doing to him.

“See, baby.” He murmurs, leaning down to lick at Nitori’s neck predatorily. Nevertheless, it’s an action full of love.

“Really?” Ai asks, gasping when Rin grinds forward. His breathing quickens and a blush covers his pale cheeks. His eyes look up openly with love. It’s absolutely-

“Beautiful.” Rin whispers, swooping close. Their breath mingles for a moment and Ai moves first, catching their lips together. It’s soft, warm and whatever Nitori is wearing on his lips tastes amazing.

Entertaining the moment, Rin’s tongue darts out to slide along its slick counterpart; suckling it into his own mouth with practiced ease. A muffled moan sounds and Rin revels at the hardness pressing against him. His eyes are closed, but he can imagine the way Nitori’s erection strains against the white costume, begging to be licked and fondled. His heart rate rises at the image and his dick twitches. He _needs_ to see.

Using his strength as an advantage, Rin hoists Ai up. His small legs wrap around him easily, hooking at the small of his back and pressing unbearably close. Rin wants to be inside.

The kiss doesn’t stop as he moves toward the closest flat surface, the desk.

Items fly everywhere and the rabbit is placed down with a small _plop_. Nitori looks up at him and Rin smiles widely, sharp teeth glinting with mischief.

“Spread your legs, Ai.” He orders softly, licking his teeth as the boy complies. His younger boyfriend knows just how to position himself for Rin. His hips tilt upwards and thighs spread outward, his feet planting on the desk to aid him.

It’s the hottest thing that Rin has ever seen.

“Fuck. Stay like that.” He says, reaching into his pocket. Rin ignores the text message and opens the camera, focusing it on the teen in front of him.

Nitori looks amazing, spread out, lower lip between his teeth and tight white costume covering his body. It shows just enough to be teasing and Rin loves the way his cock outlines beneath the fabric, stretched and taut. The camera snaps and the phone is tossed onto the bed. Then, Rin leans down to nip at the hardness. It’s been teasing him for too long and he isn’t going to let fabric ruin it for him.

Nitori gasps as teeth bite gently along his erection and he pushes up against the touch. Rin’s hand splays over his exposed rear, rubbing circles against his clothed entrance.

“Rin. _Please._ ” He groans, wriggling against the touch and trying to get closer to his sharp mouth. Rin knows exactly how Ai likes it but he loves to hold back, teasing him mercilessly.

It doesn’t seem like either of them can take it today, however, with both of their chests rising and falling rapidly. This isn’t the same as their regular frenzied fucks. There is something incredibly erotic about it, but contained.

“I know.” Rin grits, kissing him and trying to find the clasp of the outfit. He pulls away after a moment with confused eyes. It’s like the costume is impenetrable.

“Ai.” He says quickly, not caring that the desperation is starting to show. His fingertips move everywhere, feeling the supple skin, but he allows Nitori to push him away gently.

“Here, senpai.” Ai says, moving to perch on his knees. He turns, placing a hand against the wall and undoing a hidden clasp at the back, beneath the tail. Two buttons on either side come next and Rin realises that it is like a child’s pajamas.

“ _Fuck_.” Rin cusses, watching his boyfriend’s skin appear to him. Ai isn’t wearing any underwear and the sight is brilliant.

“Please.” Nitori gasps, pushing upwards and opening himself up even more. He sounds desperate as well. Rin nods, pulling the costume up to Ai’s chest so that he can touch his weeping prick and grip those slim hips in just the way that he likes.

“Hold up.” Rin says, sounding rasped and broken. The drawer beside them opens easily and he pulls out the lube and condoms. He wishes that he could cum inside, but then they will never leave.

Rin isn’t certain that he even wants to now.

“Rin!” Ai exclaims impatiently and he growls in reply, thrusting his lube covered fingers inside roughly. It must sting but Nitori only keens happily, pressing backward. Thankfully they have been having a lot of sex, this morning included. It doesn’t take long to open him up as one hand strokes Ai from the front, squeezing and running his thumb over the sensitive head.

“Yes.” Nitori gasps, followed by nonsensical noises that all amount to, _“Rin.”_

It’s too much and Rin doesn’t care if he isn’t ready. His own cock feels like it’s about to explode and the condom feels too tight against his skin. It doesn’t matter, though, because he is sinking inside and it’s hot and all encompassing.

“Rin!” Nitori moans, head hitting the wall. His hips press back as his knees spread. He’s trembling but he tries to keep up with the pace. He can’t, though, as Rin pumps inside harshly, _deeply_ , pulling Nitori upwards to press his back against his chest.

Silver hair falls over his shoulder as their lips meet clumsily. Their tongues lick and moans are shared as Rin’s thrusts become more brutal, shaking the entire desk that hits the wall with a continuous ‘thump, thump, thump’.

“Ah~” Ai cries, ripping away from the kiss and arching upwards. His cock spasms in Rin’s tight hold and teeth sink into his neck as he cums, riding out his orgasm with a shudder.

Rin doesn’t stop, though, sucking and licking the protruding vein, biting at the junction of Nitori’s shoulder and making sure that everyone will be able to see; big red love bites punctuated with the indents of sharp teeth.

“Fuck.” Rin growls when Nitori’s dick begins to harden again. His limp form grows taut and Ai is gasping even more than before. It’s clear that he won’t last this time. Still, Rin loves to touch. He wraps him up tight, jerking Ai off quickly with mismatched strokes.

“Shit, baby.” He gasps beside his ear, sucking on the skin there. Nitori cries out and Rin begins to move faster.

He can feel the build beneath his sac, the intense pleasure that makes it impossible to think. His entire focus is Ai; his scent, the feel of him against his chest, encompassing his dick with each inward thrust.

“I love you.” Ai cries out as his second orgasm hits. His seed covers Rin’s hand again and probably the desk as well. His inner walls tighten tenfold and this time Rin isn’t strong enough to hold out. Nitori falls forward, bracing himself against the wood and Rin grabs his hips, thrusting inside harshly thrice more.

He cums with a roar, leaving bruising marks of possession against Ai’s skin. The pleasure jolts all the way down to his toes and suddenly it’s hard for Rin to stand.

He pulls out, unable to complete the action fully. His body falls forward, over his love, and they both catch their breath for a long moment.

“That was great.” Aiichirou pants, turning his head to kiss Rin’s cheek.

Rin lets out an unintelligible noise of agreement and he manages to pull away, reaching for his towel. He wipes his hands and pulls off the soiled condom, tying it and throwing it in the bin. Then, he goes about fixing Ai, cleaning his wet entrance and soft penis.

“It’s okay. I can rinse off.” Nitori smiles, turning at Rin’s prompting.

A soft kiss is shared and Rin nods once, helping him down and staggering toward the bed. He flops, grabbing his phone in the process.

“Love you too.” He remembers to say and Ai croons happily in the background.

The phone flashes again as Rin opens the first message. It’s from Makoto.

“Sorry Rin, we can’t make it. Tomorrow maybe? Nagisa bought our costumes and they’re a little embarrassing.” It reads and Rin snorts. He can just imagine what type of outfit the blonde chose for them. If he knows Makoto and Haru, they won’t be leaving their room for a _long_ time.

He opens the second with a smirk and an audible sound leaves his lips at what he sees.

“I hope you like my present, Rinrin ;)”

Nagisa is such a trickster, but Rin can’t find it in himself to care.

“Hey Ai.” He says, leaning up on his elbows. He eyes his boyfriend who is standing in the middle of the room naked from the chest down and suddenly he doesn’t feel so tired.

“Yes, Rin?” Aiichirou asks, smiling brightly. He doesn’t try and hide himself and it fills Rin with pride. He’s glad that they have been together for so long. He hopes to stay with Ai forever.

“Don’t shower yet, yeah?”

The knowing smile he receives is enough of an answer as Nitori pulls the rest of the costume over his head and walks forward, lovely and nude, ears still atop his mussed silver.

“Okay.” He replies, dipping the bed with his weight and straddling Rin’s hips.

This time he kisses the red head, languid and sweet, pressing down against a renewing heat happily.

It’s time for the hunter to be hunted…

 


End file.
